Young Justice - SHORTS
by Joe the Fail
Summary: Short YJ (mostly Dick and Wally) stories inspired by pics or music. Link to original work at the beginning of every story. All rights to the original authors! First english fanfic, lots of unnecesary drama! You've been warned! CHAPTERS ARE (WILL BE) UNRELATED, unless written otherwise!


**Mentions of self harm and suicide!**

Inspiration from: watch?v=eXeKoGx9zoM&list=PLPCLb2x2rtBFPW3F0yMrRmSiHr0jR-OEp&index=4&shuffle=756

The Cave buzzed with life, after some time everyone got better. Smiles weren't as rare as in the beginning. He looked at them from the shadows, he was alone in the crowd. Every second reminded him of the loss, he didn't feel like home for a long time, it's been two years. He opens the camera feeds from the small harbor city, the lights are bright and the sound of people going on with their lives weighed down on him. "He'd wished to go on with his life too, he was done with this..." The guilt eats at his heart, his mind. Silently, like the night he used to look-up to, he retreats to the transporter. He leaves the buzzing cave and no one notices. "Not that anyone cares..." - he thinks as he makes his way home.

Later, he lays in his bed, his eyes are glazed, heart empty, lips dry. When he opens his cabinet he pulls out the happiness he buys too often for it to be healthy. The shopkeeper suspects something, but she's too corrupted to give a damn about a kid. He pulls up the loose sleeves, his skin is tight, he cuts down.

Later when he fights the pain is sharp, his wounds barely healed, but he deserves it. After all, he must've felt this pain too... He's so deep in thought he barely notices one of the junkies, he previously knocked out, got up. The man is back down, but not before he stabbed the needle into his leg, he pulls it out, but the liquid is already in his system. The dark alley dances in front of him, his eyes are half closed and he's in his father's arms, but he's too out-of-it to realize.

Everything is bright and there are rainbows and every part of his body screams with joy, the pain long forgotten. He hears voices, the worried ones are quiet, far away, but the loud ones are so close and they speak of happiness, they promise life and he can see him...

He smiles at him, that heart warming, million dollar smile that everyone comes to love. He looks older, he walks closer and ruffles his hair, he pats his back and talks of sweet-nothings. For the first time, the darkness in his heart dissipates and he feels as light as a feather, just like old times. Before he knows it, the older boy holds him tight against his chest and everything darkens, the boy is crying now. "Don't forget me." - he whispers as he crushes him, it hurts to breath and he can't stop the tears. Then before he can promise a thing, bright blue lights attack the boy infront of him and once again, he...

He wakes up on an uncomfortable bed, he's connected to an IV, and the tears are still rolling down his cheeks. The older man looks at him, his eyes are cold, his stare hard. He reads the expression as disappointment, but if only he remembered what it really meant. It was a long time ago when he could read the old man like a book, but nowadays everything was messed up. His head hurt, his chest tightened and his breath hitched. The older man looked at him confused, he walked closer and put a hand on his sholder, squeezing slightly and showing a tight smilem, he leaves shortly after.

He calms down and realizes he's in civvilian clothing, someone must've seen. He panicks for a second, but realizes shortly after, he doesn't really care what they think. After all, it's not like anyone knows what it's like to lose everything you loved in such a short life.

"Why?" - his voice broke, as different thoughts came to mind. "I...I thought everything was gonna be fine..." - he kneeled before the hologram. A hand was on his shoulder, she squeezed tightly. His eyes were dry, his heart empty, his skin numb...

Of course, the old man could never to this alone, so he seeks for help, he never wanted to get his hands dirty, so whenever it came to such simple things as talking, he got other people to solve it for him. He wasn't surprised when she walked in, her smile was warm, but not as warm as his. She sat down on a sofa, accros the one he sat on, she crossed her legs and leaned on them. She talked to him and he talked back, at first they avoided the subject, they danced around it and then she jumped in. He was sweating and her words seeped into his bones. The walls he built around himself were breaking, but he pulled through, he stayed afloat.

The buzz from her ear made them stop and soon she left, he breathed in relief. His eyes glanced around the room, falling on his ripped clothes. After changing back he leaves the room, he finds a bathroom and in it, he finds his shopping cart salvation. He gulps down pill after pill, his tear-stained eyes are dry, the colorless room comes to life as colors dance around him. He walks to the small hologram in the hanger, his body barely keeping itself up. He falls before the yellow-clad speedster. His hand wipes at the clean silver slate, he leans on it. His skin is numb and he knows it's close, he's close. He feels his heart slowing, his lungs burn and then he hears a voice.

Black Canary left the med bay in a rush, she ran to the hangar and into the bioship. The Martian controlling the ship commanded the ship as soon as Black Canary stepped into the ship, after such a long time they found him and they rushed. Black Canary was so overcome with hope that she forgot the troubled young hero she promised Batman she wouldn't leave alone until he came back. As soon as they landed on the frozen land the crew was joined by two speedsters. Flash held his nephew tight in his arms while the younger returned the hug just as eagerly. The team was overjoyed, they rushed back. Miss Martian was the first to exit the ship, but instead of being pushed out of way by the grieving girlfriend she was met with a sight she'd never be able to erase from her mind.

Tigress just got home when her earpiece buzzed and the excited voice of her martian friend came over the line. "We found him, ETA at the cave is five minutes. Artemis, we found Wally." Paula wheeled into her daughter's room just as the wave of tears started. Artemis threw herself into her mother's awaiting arms, in a quick ramble she explained she had to go, she promised that everything was fine. The trip to the zeta was a blur as the masked hero ran all the way, she entered the cordinates and entered the broken phone booth. Her knees were shaking and she felt like she's about to explode as she appeared in the cave. Slowly, she walked to the hangar, afraid that if she went to fast she might wake up from this dream. She looked at the entrance expectingly, her heart beating a mile per second, the thought of seeing her lover after almost two years made her smiled from ear to ear. Unconsciously, her eyes travelled to the holograms, and on the figure beneath them. "Nightwing, did you hear, they found him." - she exclaimed, but the figure of her almost-brother did not move. She walked slowly towards him and somewhere along the distance, she started running, her ears not registering the sound of the bioship landing behind her. She shook the still body, he wasn't breathing, she checked for pulse, there was non. Her instincts kicked in, she tried massaging his heart, but to no avail, he was gone. Her fists bounced off his chest as she tried to make his heart beat again. She heard the gasp from somwhere in the hanger, but she couldn't stop now, her boyfriend's best friend wasn't breathing.

I know this sucks! This isn't my first fanfic, but the first one was on my first language...

Soooo I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made while writting this.

I also apologize for the shittiness...

Kinda inspired by Troye Sivan's Happy Little Pill and by any and all pain I think Dick felt...

I know YJ's no longer the hot topic, but I carry a great deal of love for this show and even thought they could've done a lot better, I still think the show's a whole lot better than any new one they took instead of a new season.

Please REVIEW so I may improve my shitty writing...


End file.
